Hush,Hush
by Everything-In-Focus-94
Summary: Castiel goes MIA for a month and when he turns up there's something different about him, leaving Dean to deal with the consequences and get him back to normal. NON- SLASH, AU. Rated for mild swearing and adultish themes.


Hush, Hush.

**WARNING: Unashamedly based on ****.net/u/1822768/Alice_Day's**** Baby! John fiction "When The Bough Breaks" in the Sherlock fandom, and as my favourite fandom had been taken by this frankly awesome author- I thought I'd take a crack at my latest fandom addiction And here is the result. Once again, still getting the hang of these Characters so ignore any OOC_ness... _well it is AU so it will be expected so, oh just enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**

"Cas? Do you mind getting your feathery ass down here?" Dean called into the blackness of his room. _I'm getting worried- _he added in his mind. You see, there hadn't been a word from Castiel in over a month now- normal for most angels of the lord but Cas- no. Something was wrong, Castiel could barely go 3 days without popping in, scaring the hell out of Dean, more often than not for no good reason. But this- he looked around the dingy, black room, looking for any sign of the missing angel- this was not normal. Something just wasn't right.

"Right." he growled under his breath. Leaning on his stomach, he reached for his cell phone that was just out of reach on the bedside table. He flicked it open, typing in the familiar number. It rang, until a familiar voicemail picked up.

"You have reached the voicemail of- I don't understand why do I-" Dean flicked it shut with a groan before, running his lips over his phone. 17 phone calls- nope not right. Flicking his phone back open he typed in another number- praying that it wouldn't pick up, meaning that something would be wrong with his phone.

"Hello? Dean?" a voice filtered from the other end of the line. He could have thrown his phone against the wall in exasperation at the sound of his brother's voice.

"Yeah it's me, Sammie. Just- errr... Checking my phone is working." he said huskily rubbing his forehead with his thumb and pinching his eyes shut. There was a moment's silence, in which only his brother's breath was coming down the phone.

"You haven't heard from Cas either?" he said slowly. Dean's eyes flew open. There it was his last chance, Castiel being with Sam was gone. The silence spoke volumes.

"Shit" Dean muttered, with Sam echoing his curse on the other end of the phone.

"Dean what do we do? Our angels gone missing, like he's dropped off the face of the earth or something" Sam said, his voice shaking slightly down the phone. Their thoughts immediately turned to the worst case scenario, what if Castiel had gone down into hell, what if he'd been trapped down there, what if he'd been killed. The thoughts were too much for the brothers to bear and Sam gave a soft whimper down the phone.

At that precise moment there was a flash of brilliant white in Dean's room, momentarily blinding the hunter. A rustle of feathers and a loud thump followed the light, the vibrations of something hitting the floor echoed through the room.

Dean was momentarily awestruck and dazzled by the light and stayed frozen to the spot. It was only when he heard a whine coming from the spot where the thump had resonated from.

Placing the phone with Sam's frantic yelling coming through the speaker, he gingerly padded to the spot, falling to his knees as he saw a familiar item of clothing. Cas's trench coat.

Singed, with massive soot marks up the side of it the coat lay crumpled on the floor, a small mound twitching around inside it. Dean frowned as he heard a gurgle come from within, before it began to whimper, emitting small squeaks and hiccups.

Gingerly he pulled the trench coat back, his frown deepening as he felt resistance come from within. He pulled slightly harder, falling backwards, the coat coming with him as the resistance disappeared.

A small gurgle like giggle sounded in the room. Dean peered into the bundle of clothes his eyes widening in shock as he took in the sight.

A small baby boy lay nestled in what appeared to Castiel's rumpled suit. Its brilliant blue eyes looked up at Dean's and it gave that gurgled giggle once more, holding one pudgy hand up to the hunter.

" 'ean" it said, it face breaking out into a huge grin, and its fingers flexing and trying to grab Dean's face. Dean's eyes widened as he took in those eyes, those _familiar, huge, _blue eyes.

"Cas?" he said unbelievingly. The baby giggled, clapping his pudgy fingers together, almost in acknowledgement. He reached down; keeping his eyes on the tiny boy's now confused eyes.

He gently picked the naked boy up by his chest where he wriggled in alarm, settling as Dean positioned him correctly holding him as he used to hold Sam as a baby. It continued to babble, drool and gabber senseless words.

"DEAN! ANSWER YOU FUC-" "Sam-" Dean interjected, picking up the phone that Sam had been screaming ,through for the past few minutes. The baby wriggled, trying to get out of Dean's hold and he struggled to hold him in one arm as he trapped the phone beneath his ear.

Eventually he held the wriggling boy steady, ignoring Sam's desperate calls and curses down the phone as he heard the man trying to control the fidgety infant. He probably thought with all the panting and heavy breathing that Dean was fighting with something or having sex.

"Sam- Cas has turned up" Dean said, the childs waving and kicking legs finally stopped by his hands grasping them. There was a moment's silence down the phone, followed by a deep breath.

"And that's a bad thing?" Sam said slowly. Dean looked at the tiny angel who had stilled except for one pudgy leg that was still kicking against his hand.

"Well... its not exactly a good thing" he said slowly as Cas's eyes swivelled to him once more.


End file.
